1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for, on the one hand, a male ejection end-piece of a compressed-gas canister intended to supply compressed gas to a fastening appliance that runs on compressed gas and, on the other hand, a male inlet end-piece of a device for letting compressed gas into the appliance, comprising sealing means designed to accommodate the two male end-pieces and intended to seal the connection between the two end-pieces along cylindrical sealing surface portions extending on each side of the ends of the two male end-pieces.
2) Description of the Related Art
A “fastening appliance” is to be understood as meaning an appliance for driving fasteners such as nails.
FR-2 771 796 teaches such a connector. More specifically, with this connector, in operation, the ends of two male end-pieces are butted one against the other in a plane where they meet, a sealing sleeve extending on each side of this meeting plane and surrounding the ends of the two male end-pieces with, in the sleeve, an internal groove for retaining leakage gas, extending between cylindrical surface portions. These sealing surface portions may prove insufficient. Furthermore, the butting-together, via the ends of their end-pieces, of the canister and of the inlet solenoid of the fastening appliance, may be the cause of a certain amount of wear on the solenoid.